White Wedding
by DemonRyu
Summary: It's always interesting when it's the boyfriend that tries to stop the wedding. Will Squall return to Seifer, or is time to 'start again?'
1. White Wedding

"White Wedding"  
  
Squall was outside, just as dawn began to break. He had always loved to watch the sunrise, and the sunset. It was a time of peace for him. His moment to prepare himself for the day ahead, or to relax before going to bed. There was another reason why he enjoyed seeing the molten ball of gold dip beneath blue black waters, but he couldn't exactly remember why.  
However, the sun was just beginning to rise now and he sighed before turning around. Then grinned wryly at the person who had snuck up on him. Her eyes were the color of the sun, at odd with her dark coloring. But it made her special. He had fallen into those eyes one night at a party and had been entrapped ever since. It'd taken his friends longer to accept her, but they had finally come around. Two years together, almost.  
Just two months ago, he'd asked her to marry him, worried to death that she would say no. Instead, she had stared at him in stunned silence, then started to cry while she said yes.   
"Second thoughts?"  
Squall shook his head, pulling her close. "Never. I love you."  
"I love you too..." She kissed him softly.  
  
-----  
  
"Anything else?"  
"No, thank you."  
The waitress smiled at the young man. More polite then the others in this bar/cafe. And, total hunk to boot. He was dressed in loose fitting black jeans, and his black tee clung to his powerful upper frame. A silver coat was draped over the chair next to him and those eyes...  
They made her think of grass, just after the rain. In fact, a few of the women were openly checking him out. But he was ignoring them all. Instead, he opened the paper and skimmed through it.  
Nothing too much of interest, until he got to the announcements.  
  
"The President of Esthar is pleased to announce the marriage of his only son..."  
The paper started to shake, till Seifer reined in his emotions. Then he saw whom he was about to marry. His jaw dropped slightly, then his eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe it. In disgust, he threw the paper to the side. The waitress came back over.  
"You ok, honey?"  
Seifer nodded, then smiled although it didn't reach his eyes.  
"I will be once I get back home. A friend of mine is gettin' married."  
"How nice.." The waitress smiled, setting down his coffee. Seifer thanked her again, then slowly stirred cream into it. Getting there would be easy enough. But what was he going to do once he arrived?  
  
--------  
  
They were aboard the Ragnorak now, the whole gang. Quistis and her boyfriend, Ian were playing Triple Triad. They were leaning over the game board, heads nearly touching. While Quitis was fair in coloring, Ian was dark. His hair was black enough to nearly be blue, and it was about as long as her own. His eyes were a dark chocolate, and he was proficient in using almost any type of sword. He preferred the katana though. And he was a damn good Triple Triad player. Almost had beaten Squall and won the title of King.  
Zell and Rinoa were in another chair. Zell was leaning back, just running his fingers through her hair. She was curled up on his lap, eyes closed, with her head upon his chest. A few people had been surprised when they had gotten together, but Squall hadn't been. Zell had helped Rinoa focus her new magic powers, and taught her how to use that "gut feeling" of hers. Rinoa had been able to calm Zell down, and he now thought about what to say or do, instead of just rushing into it.   
Selphie and Irvine were up front. Pilot and co-pilot, husband and wife. They'd been married for almost a year already, yet still acted like two teenagers with their first crush. They could never bear to be parted, and often went on missions together.  
Squall glanced over at Tala. She was relaxed, her eyelids closed. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, when she jerked so fast she almost fell out of her chair. Squall held out a hand to grab her arm, and everyone else looked at her.  
"Sorry, sorry..."  
She waved a hand at the other three (Rinoa was still asleep). Squall frowned.  
"You alright?"  
"Yea.. Just a bad... dream."  
He didn't believe it, but let it go. As his grip loosened on her arm, she allowed herself one small, shaky sigh. He leaned back in his chair, as did she.  
~Lovely.. Seifer knows. And is on the warpath.~  
"Tala..."  
She glanced over at Squall.   
"Nevermind."  
She grinned wryly, and reached over to pat his hand. "I'd tell you, if anything was wrong. You know that."  
~What a liar you are. Here comes his true love, which he has forgotten... Thanks to you. And you don't call that something wrong?~  
Squall nodded, interlacing his fingers with hers. She ignored the voice for now, wanting to deal with this mess later. For now, she was with the one she loved.. And she wanted to treasure it for as long as it would last.  
  
--------  
A/N - Third part to "A thin line between love and hate" and "Pride of Lion". As you know.. Square owns em all, except Tala and Ian. So, should I continue? Let me know if it sucks, or whatnot. Thanks to all you guys who've reviewed.. and will review this one. ^_^  



	2. L'Amour, you broke my heart...

  
"Okay, everyone, we're here!!"  
Tala chuckled as Selphie let everyone know they had arived. She loved to visit Esthar, and could spend hours with just Laguna alone. Irivine often teased her about her small crush on Squall's dad. She still mantained her "Sir Laguna" page, and updated it monthly. Of course, if Laguna knew it about, she had confided once; she'd be mega embarresed.  
Laguna did know about it, in fact he had visited it several times. Then posed as Kiros, and sent her several unpublished goodies to add to it. So, Selphie's biggest secret was known, but everyone had agreed not to tell her.  
"Whoa, Selphie... easy on the landing! Know you're excited 'bout..."  
Irivine's words were aburtly cut off, and everyone laughed. Ian and Quistis began to pick up each others cards, while Zell woke Rinoa with a soft kiss. Tala glanced over at Squall. He was watching her, eyes shadowed with thoughts. She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. He returned the smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She said nothing, as they prepared to exit the plane.  
  
Laguna was waiting for them, but he wasn't alone. A young man stood next to him, hands shoved into his pockets. Selphie was the first to spot him.  
"Seifer?!"  
Emerald met turquiose, as he nodded. She squealed, running past Laguna to throw herself at Seifer. He caught her, nearly falling over in the process as she hugged him. "I can't believe it! We thought you'd never come back!"  
Irivine shook his head, then laughed. The look on Seifer's face when she ran at him was priceless. Rinoa and Zell exited, and when Rinoa saw Seifer, her eyes grew wide. Zell *looked* at her.  
"What? I haven't seen him in about two years... since...."  
He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Go on, I know you want to."  
She kissed him, before joining Selphie in the "let's hug Seifer to death" contest. Quistis and Ian came out after that, but Quistis just shook her head at the other two's actions. Both Irvine and Zell arched an eyebrow.  
"I'm not going to make a fool of myself in public... in front of my boyfriend."  
Ian laughed, draping an arm around her shoulders. "You'd much rather do that private, love?" Quistis turned a light shade of pink, and punched him softly in the arm. "Actually, I don't think I'd have room in there."   
Squall and Tala were the last to exit, and when she saw Seifer, her grip tightened on Squall's hand. He glanced at her, curious.. but didn't say anything. They went over to Laguna, while Seifer detangled himself from Rinoa and Selphie.  
Laguna smiled, placing one hand on Squall's shoulder. Then he glanced at Tala. "I've always thought of you as a daughter, now you truly will be."  
She returned the smile, trying not to cry. She felt like such a fraud all of a sudden. Even though Squall had asked her to make him forget. Seifer walked up next to Laguna, and looked at the two of them.   
"Tala..." He smiled. Ferally. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. But she wasn't afraid of him, she was only afraid of Squall omitting her from his life after he learned the truth. Seifer she could handle.  
"Seifer."  
She gave him a sugary sweet smile, then returned her attention to Laguna. Seifer was now looking at Squall.   
"Squall....?"  
He said softly, making his name almost come out like a question. The younger man looked up, wondering was hidden in the depths of his name being said like that. Obviously.. the blonde knew him, but he couldn't place the name nor the face.  
Seifer was crushed at the blankness in those moonlit pools. Squall didn't have a clue as to who he was, or what they had been. He expected something, some sort of reaction. But *she* had made him forget. With a sigh, he looked away.  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
Squall frowned, then shook his head. "No... Should I?"   
Those emerald eyes were on his again, glittering with emotion. "Yes."  
Everyone seemed to be watching them now, a drama unfolding before their very eyes. Of course, everyone else remembered what they had been, Tala had only made Squall forget. That's why it had taken them so long to accept her - they figured she something to do with Seifer's leaving. And now he was back, and Squall didn't have a clue as to who he was.   
"Well, if you don't remember me, perhaps you'll remember something else."  
Before Squall could ask him anything, Seifer had hauled him close enough that their bodies were pressed together. Squall could feel the fluttering heartbeat of the blonde, and he managed to get out, "What...." before Seifer kissed him.  
It was unlike the kisses he shared with Tala. This one held anger and passion... heartbreak and longing. He felt as if he should be backing away in disgust, yet another part of him felt as though he had come home. However, he was in front of his father and his love, allowing a man to kiss him. He brought up both hands, and pushed Seifer away from him. Glaring at the taller man, he wiped his mouth off with the back of one gloved hand.  
"You should be glad I'm unarmed, or I'd kill you."  
"Oh yea?" Seifer smirked. "You were kissing back there for a moment."  
Squall growled, turned on his heel, and stalked off. The others started to follow, but Seifer spoke Tala's name. She paused, turning to face him.  
"I need to speak to you."  
"Right now?"  
"Yes, Right Now."  
------  
No emotional ties, You don't remember my name  
I lay down and die, I'm only to blame  
Oh love of my heart, It's up to you now  
You tore me apart, I hurt inside-out  
  
Oh l'amour, Broke my heart, Now I'm aching for you  
Mon amour, What's a boy in love, Supposed to do  
L'Amour - Erasure  
-------  
  
A/N- Disclaimer: Square owns em (cept Tala an' Ian) Lyrics are Erasure's "L'Amour". So, what do you think? Continue, stop? Next chapter will have a little "talk" and some memories return to Squall....  



	3. But I can't love you this much baby...

Seifer waited until the others had gotten out of hearing range.  
"Why is it the others remember me, but he doesn't? What the hell did you do to him?"  
"Only what he asked."  
"Which was?"  
"To forget you."  
  
Seifer drew back as if slapped, stung. Squall had actually asked her to make him forget? Had he hurt him that badly? She nodded.  
"You were supposed to tell him you'd love him forever, not leave him... Seifer..."  
Those eyes narrowed. Green nearly turned black, as he recalled that odd feeling he had gotten that night. He had sought out Squall, because another person had been in his head. Again.  
"So, you were the cause of it. Do you know how much I *hate* you? These past two years have been utter hell for me, all because of *you*."  
"You think I'm pleased with what I did? I begged him not to forget, but he couldn't handle another person leaving. I told him you would be back!"  
"Yet here you are, marrying him. Don't tell me you didn't have small stake in this, Tala."  
Seifer was leaning in close now, and she felt that anger rolling off of him in waves. For the first time, she was worried.  
"I think a part of you wanted him to forget me, so he could perhaps start to care about you. I think you did want me to leave."  
"No, I wanted you to stay."  
"Then you would make him remember everything. Right now. I know you have that power in you, I know all about you."  
"Fine." Those gold eyes flared. "You want him him to remember everything? Even how you crushed his soul and heart? I'll make him remember that! Would that please you? Have him remember all that pain you caused, so he'll come back to me again, and ask me to make him forget? Is that what you want?"  
A pause. Seifer leaned back, his eyes becoming a dark forest green. "No.. I don't want him to remember that... I wish I could forget..."  
"He will start to remember you, Seifer. I put a sort of memory trigger on him. If you had kissed him, he would start to recover the memories within a few hours. And even if we had been married, he would have returned to you. I would have let him, no questions asked.. no mind wiping. I know he loved you then, loves you now. I just.. borrowed him for a while."  
"He is not a piece of property!"  
"Oh?" One black brow lifted, in a manner similar to the one they were discussing. "Then why did you take his love, only to toss back in his face? I love him enough to let him go back to you, Seifer. But I will tell you this much. Hurt him again, and you'll regret it."  
With that, she walked away, leaving Seifer staring after her.   
------  
  
Squall was laying on his side when she stepped inside their room. His eyes were closed, but he didn't appear to be asleep.  
"You all right?", softly. If he was, she didn't want to wake him.  
"Fine." A short, clipped reply. She sighed, and crawled in next to him on the bed.  
"You're wondering why you didn't deck him, aren't you? Or least, why didn't I?"  
He almost cracked a smile at that. Almost. She continued. "I want to try something."  
"What?" he opened his eyes.  
"Perhaps you knew him, but just forgot because of the GFs. If you do, it'd explain why he kissed you."  
"......"  
She brushed a few locks of hair away from his face. "You trust me?"  
He nodded. She smiled, although it held a hint of sadness. "Then close your eyes again..."  
-----  
  
Squall was leaning against the railing. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms. The sun was just beginning to set.. and the sky was ablaze with colors. Red, blue, purple ... it was so beautiful out her. A light breeze ruffled his hair, and he closed his eyes as he breathed in the jasmine scented air.   
He heard someone step onto the stone floor behind him, and glanced over his shoulder. Seifer stood there, his usual smirk upon those oh so kissable lips.  
"Giving the garden a show?"  
Squall laughed, looking back out at the sun. "This is my private one. The only one who sees me here, is you."  
"I'm glad you're feeling better."  
Seifer had walked over to him by now, and pulled the slimmer boy into his arms. Squall rested against him, taking in the warmth provided by his body.  
"Squall, I have something I want to tell you..."  
Seifer's breath tickled his ear. Squall shivered slightly, and Seifer hugged him tighter.  
"What...?"  
"I... I...."  
Squall waited, wondering what could be so hard to say. Then he chuckled softly.  
"What's so funny?" Seifer growled in his ear.  
"I love you too...."  
"... You do?"  
Seifer sounded so unsure, so unlike himself, that Squall bit his lower lip to keep from smiling. Instead, he managed to turn him self around, and meet Seifer's eyes evenly. "I do."  
Seifer smiled gently, then leaned forward to softly whisper in his ear, "I love you... Squall."  
  
------  
  
"....Squall?" Tala gently wiped away the one tear that escaped from beneath his closed eyelids.   
"How... How could I have forgotten something like that?"  
She didn't answer, instead she just wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be here if you need to talk...."  
He said nothing, returning the embrace. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair, knowing that he was already leaving her.  
  
======  
I hear your name whispered on the wind   
It's a sound that makes me cry   
I hear a song blow again and again   
Through my mind and I don't know why   
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you  
  
Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star   
So many people love you baby   
That must be what you are  
======  
a/n - Discliamer: Square.. fa.. you know the drill. Tala and Ian are mine, Lyrics are "Waiting for A Star to Fall" by Boy Meets Girl.  
So, what do you guys think? (I hope everyone likes this one... ^^;;)  
Second meeting between Seifer and Squall, next chapter. ;) 


	4. I remember you

  
They had just sat down for dinner, when Seifer arrived. He had brought along a guest. She was dressed in a light blue tunic, and black pants. Her boots had the same silver caps as his, but what drew Tala's attention was the pale color of her hair. She glanced up at Tala's stare, her left eye narrowing slightly as the two studied each other. Usually, that blood red gaze on a person made them stiffen, but Tala just canted her head slightly in greetings. The girl smirked slightly, then nodded in return.  
"Fujin! When did you get here?"  
Rinoa asked, hopping up from her seat. Zell did so as well, dragging over two extra chairs.  
"Seifer called. Needed date."  
No one except Tala noticed how Squall's hand suddenly gripped his glass much tighter. Rinoa and Fujin both laughed while the others just glanced at Tala. She shrugged slightly. "I'm glad you could make it, Fujin. I'm sure the next couple of days will be full of surprises."  
"Certainly started with one today."  
Irvine remarked dryly. Selphie nudged him in the ribs with an elbow, while Seifer helped Zell with the chairs. They waited until Fujin and Rinoa had sat, then seated them selves.  
Laguna finally hurried into the room, rolling up his shirtsleeves. "Sorry, I'm late everybody. Stupid meetings."  
Selphie smiled, hugely. "That's quite alright." She apologized for everyone at the table, and a few snickers broke out. Tala covered her mouth, pretending to cough when Selphie looked at her. "Water went down the wrong pipe." Squall came to her rescue, and patted her back. "You okay?"   
"Just dandy..." They smiled at each other.  
Laguna tapped his fork against his glass, drawing everyone's attention.  
"I know all the official toasts aren't supposed to start yet, but I want to give you two one anyway."  
He raised his glass. "To you, my son. May love always be true to you. And to you, Tala... may your love be true."  
Everyone else raised his or her glass, repeating the toasts.. Even though they didn't really didn't understand why he said them like that. Seifer thought he did, but both Tala and Squall were forcing a smile. He wondered why. Could Squall's memories have returned? He'd have to find out later.  
  
----  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
They were back in their room, and Squall had been pacing for about five minutes. He turned to look at her, and shrugged. She shook her head.  
"Go talk to him."  
Before he could say anything, she grinned. "You need to. Before it drives you nuts. Or drives me nuts, from you pacing. Go talk to him."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Fujin was having the same "pep" talk with Seifer.  
"You won't feel any better until you know if his memories have returned. If she says they will, I'd believe her."  
"You really think so, Fuu? I don't know if I should believe her. After all, she took them away."  
  
Tala's smile faded a little, as her eyes became more serious. "I saw the way your hand tightened on the glass. When Fujin said date. You two were in love once, very deeply... Weren't you?"  
Squall nodded. "Then, why are you wasting your time here? Go to him, Squall. See if those feelings are still there."  
  
"What if they aren't? What do I do then?"  
Seifer asked, his eyes hallow. Fujin shrugged. "You move on with life, and treasure what you had. You still have others who love you Seifer. You have your friends. It's not the end of the world."  
  
"You know I'll always be here for you, Squall. We'll always be here for you."  
"You're right. I need... To go talk to him."  
Tala smiled as he stepped outside, and softly shut the door behind him. She waited until she was gone, then picked up the phone. She punched in a number, waiting while it rung three times before it was picked up.  
"It's me." Pause. "Oh? Good." Another pause. "Let's hope it works out. Yea.. Stubborn males... Sheesh." Laughter, then they hung up.  
  
-------  
  
They met each other in the hallway. Seifer saw something flicker in those silver orbs before it as blanked out. He felt his hopes rise, slightly. Perhaps Squall did remember him. That's why he was here, right? Wait, why he was so nervous? This was Squall. That same little punk who had come up to him on the dock, three years ago. And have the nerve to tell him that he needed him. Hyne, he didn't know how right he had been, till after he no longer had him.  
"Seifer... We need to talk."  
The taller blonde nodded. "That we do. Where's someplace private? I'd rather not have it out here in the hallway. Never know who might be up against a door with a glass."  
Squall lips cuved in a slight smile. After the earlier kiss, he was sure everyone was dying to know what was going on.  
"I know a place, come with me."  
They walked back through the hallway, and into the main foyer. They both paused to look at the stained glass window. The only light on it came from the lamps overhead. It was a sight to behold during the day, when the sun filtered through the colored glass. One could almost swear that the Lionheart was a real blade, the way the blue shimmered. Or that the petals around Rinoa were about to swirl into the room. Even Seifer looked as though he was about to make a smart remark.  
"You know, I've always wondered if they used magic to create this window."  
"Why is that?"  
"It's so very... real. It's like captured a part of us and put it into the window."  
Seifer blinked, then nodded. "I've felt that way about too, a few times."   
Squall said nothing, instead just walking to the door that lead to the balcony. He hadn't been out there since the party, but it was the only truly private place he could think of. Seifer followed him once again, wondering why he had to choose that balcony, of all places.  
Once they were outside, a light wind was blowing. Even with all the lights around the palace, you could still see a few of the stars, and the moon was showing a part of its face today. It was only a slight smile in the blackness of the sky.  
"I miss the Garden balcony. I'm spoiled.. I guess."  
"You mean being ale to see the stars, and hear the water while near Balamb."  
Squall nodded, turning to face him. "I.. We spent a lot of time there, didn't we?"  
Seifer nodded. "It was one of your favorite places. Though you never did say why. I guess being able to see the sun, comes from your Leo nature. As for wanting to be away from all the hustle in the Garden. a little private place.. I don't know."  
Seifer folding his arms across his chest, head tilted to the side as he studied Squall.  
"Just what do you remember, about us?"  
Squall frowned thoughtfully, racking his brain for something other then what he had remembered earlier. Suddenly, three memories burst into his head, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Our first kiss was on the beach. I was practicing, when you appeared like a ghost from this mist. I made a remark, to which you answered, 'No, but I'm admitting you need me.' Our blades met again, and as we crossed- you kissed me. I remember you tasted like fresh strawberries. I always thought of you when I ate them after that."  
Seifer smiled slightly, nodding. "And you tasted like chocolate. You still do sometimes." His grin grew a bit more. Squall didn't reply to that, instead continuing. "You loved to catch the others with an off-color remark about when you got the chance. You even said a few remarks to Headmaster Cid when he'd wake us in the middle of a night for a mission."  
Seifer tried to make himself look as innocent as possible. Squall couldn't help it, he laughed. And Seifer just stared at him for a moment. Squall had never laughed often when they were together. But to hear it. It was a warm, husky sound. Inviting you to draw closer to the person laughing, to come enjoy the reason for his mirth.   
"That never worked, you know. You could never be considered innocent."  
"Oh yea?" Seifer unfolded his arms, taking a closer step to Squall. One auburn brow lifted, as his hand dropped to his sides. "You had a hidden gentle side, which few ever saw. Rinoa knew of it, I saw it many times. You wanted everyone to think you were a major badass. But you weren't able to say I love you, till I told you that I did too."  
"And do you now?"  
Seifer leaned forward, arms on either side of Squall, trapping him there. Their eyes were locked on each other. Seifer's dark, Squall's whirling between blue and silver. He smiled slightly as Squall licked suddenly dry lips.  
"I...." His voice was low, confusion slightly etched within it.  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe this will make you decide."  
With that, his head dipped. He kissed him softly, unlike today's earlier kiss. Squall, instead of fighting against it, welcomed it this time. Although he didn't remember everything, now he knew why he had felt as though kissing him was like coming home. In a way, it had been.  
He reached up to lightly thread his fingers through silky blonde hair, as Seifer's arms went around his waist.   
For a few moments, two hearts beat as one.  
------  
Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
------  
  
A/N- And so.. who's he gonna marry? What will Tala do? ^^ Please review, and tell me if I should continue. As you know, Squaresoft owns the peoples (not Tala and Ian, though) Skid Row - "I remember you." 


	5. The Truth Hurts

  
They had just finished the rehearsal dinner, when Tala came up to Squall. "I need to talk to you, alone. Come with me?"  
He frowned, wondering what could be wrong. Was this about last night? Or maybe someone had said something to her earlier today... Instead, he just let her take his hand, and lead him away from the others. They walked silently through the palace, into another section. There was a plain sitting room, rather like the one Squall had been in the first time he had ever been to Esthar. Tala chose the overstuffed black chair, so he decided to sit on the matching couch.  
"What's the matter?"  
Squall always preferred to get the heart of the problem. It didn't matter what caused it. Or who... Just let him know what *it* was so it could be fixed.  
"I have to tell you something. About you and Seifer."  
Squall stiffened. Was she about to tell him they were related? That rumor had floated around him and Rinoa, since Laguna had once been in love with Julia. However, they knew it wasn't possible. Rinoa had a rare blood type, same as her father. Tala sighed, wondering what... and how... to tell him.  
"It's about why you're with me, and not with him."  
Ah... Squall's eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned forward. He had asked Seifer about this last night while they had talked. Seifer hadn't been able to give him an answer. Instead he had told him to ask Tala about it. Squall felt that he knew something, he just didn't want to say it.  
"This is rather hard to explain. But I'll try my best. Remember how you came here for the opening of the Garden?"  
Squall nodded. "You came with Seifer. Remember?" Squall nodded once again, wondering what this all had to do with it. "Seifer had been thinking about leaving you... but not because he didn't love you. He loved you too much. He was afraid..."  
"Afraid that I'd loose myself, if we continued."  
Seifer suddenly spoke, causing them both to glance over at the door. Seifer was leaning against the doorframe, watching them. But his gaze was mostly focused on Tala. She was the first to look away. Seifer then strode into the room, and plopped down on the other couch. He rested his feet on the table, ankles crossed. "Don't mind me." He said, smirking. "Go ahead and continue, Tala."  
She ignored him, instead focusing on Squall. "I had seen you around a couple of times before. And since I knew Laguna so well, I felt as though I knew you too. I knew how much you loved him, so when I felt him wanting to leave... I was going to make him stay. But it backfired. Instead, he left you. That very night."  
"So, you made him leave me?"  
Squall just looked at her oddly. She knew he wouldn't understand, unless she made him remember. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, reaching for Squall as Seifer tried to keep her from touching him. Squall's eyes went wide as memories started to bust open in his mind. He saw himself flying through images till it came to a more recent one.   
---  
  
He was standing on the balcony, talking to Seifer.  
"Squall, remember that I couldn't make you any promises. I couldn't promise how long we'd be together. I'm actually surprised we've made it this long."  
"So.. You're telling me..."  
"I need. To be alone for a while. I need to find myself, I think. First I hated you, then I joined forces with Edea... then I loved you."  
At this, pain flashed through him twice. First because of the memory, and second because of the choice of words. Squall wished there was a way to reach out to his past self, and tell him it would be all right.  
It proceeded through the conversation, but Squall was hearing someone else's thoughts. Someone inside the building. Tala. As she came out, he heard what she thought and then felt her guilt and pain over what she had done. But that wasn't all, she wanted him not to forget. But a part of her did. It all came crashing down on him, her thoughts-his thoughts... He needed to get away from here! As if his wish were someone's command, he faded away.  
---  
  
When he came back, Seifer had just jerked Tala out of her chair. Their contact had been broken. "What the hell did you do to him? Tell me!"  
"Seifer..."  
They both looked over at Squall. He had his elbows on his knees, forehead in his palms. His voice sounded like a mere ghost of it's self. Broken, hallow. He looked up at them, eyes glassy. "Put her down."  
"Sq... Squall... ?" Tala murmured, as Seifer released her. She leaned over to touch him again, but he jerked away. "Don't."  
"Squall... I'm... I'm so sorry..."   
"Funny, Seifer said the said thing, that night. You're sorry. He's sorry. Everyone's sorry." His voice had changed again, soft yet strong. An explosion was brewing beneath the surface, Tala could feel it. Seifer it seemed, sensed it as well, and took a step away from her.   
"Seifer, leave."  
"Squall..." He glared at Seifer. "I said, Leave. Now." The blonde did as told, and Tala sat down again, but she stared at the floor.  
"Look at me." She raised her eyes slowly, forcing herself to meet his own. Lightning rumbled in those eyes, and Tala felt a smidgen of fear.  
"I'll leave tonight...."  
"No, you'll stay. Even though you lied to me."  
"Wh... What?"  
"Before. When said you tried to make him stay. You lied. You made him leave. He was probably going to discuss his wanting to leave, instead of leaving that night. But you *made* him go. All because you wanted me, for one night. If that was all you wanted, why did you wait so long?"  
She started to answer, then paused. She tried again, then shook her head. "I don't know..."  
"Did you truly love me, Tala? Or was it another mind game? Was last night a ploy of yours?"  
"No! No. I do love you. What I said last night was the truth! Everything I said was the truth."  
"You wanted to tell me this last night, didn't you?"  
She nodded. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but something held me back. Fear... mostly. I had finally made friends who had accepted me, had someone who loved me as much as I loved him."  
"I won't tell them about this. Seifer won't either, I'll make sure of that."  
She breathed a slight sigh of relief. "But you'll have to tell Laguna, that the wedding is off. I don't care what reason you give him."  
"Squall, I'm..."  
"Sorry. I know."  
And with that, he rose and walked away. Tala watched him go, before curling up into a ball and allowing herself to cry.  
  
--  
"Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.  
It must have been love but it's over now.  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow.  
It must have been love but it's over now.  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out."  
--  
  
A/N- Jeez, this thing was the hardest chapter to write. I redid it three times, and I'm still not pleased with it. (sigh) But, I'll go with this one for now. And so, what will happen? Will there be a happy ending? Please review, and tell me if I should continue, or stop. -_-  
Disclaimers: Square owns them all, 'cept for two. Lyrics - Roxette, "It must have been love." 


	6. Said I loved you, but I lied...

Squall awoke early the next morning. He always did, even if the night before was a sleepless one or a very restful one. Last night had been horrible. Funny how you could get used to just having someone lying next to you. Yet another sense of comfort, torn away. He wondered if Tala had told Laguna yet. Damn, this was a huge mess... what was he gonna do? He still loved her, even after everything she had done. But then Seifer... he glanced over at the radio, as the alarm went off. Instead of beeping, an old song came on....  
---  
Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
---  
The next morning, Tala was waiting for Laguna as he stepped into his office to grab some papers. His blue eyes widened, as he saw the bride to be slouched in a chair. He scratched the back of his head, wondering what he could have missed.  
"Uh, Tala... Don't you have a wedding to be at? In about. Six hours? Shouldn't you be uhm... Gettin' ready?"  
One black clad shoulder lifted. "It's off."  
"WHAT?" Papers went flying, as Laguna made a mad dash for his phone.  
---  
Squall picked up the phone, after it rang once. Laguna was on the other end, talking faster then one could have thought. Unless you counted Selphie and a massive sugar overload. Her wedding day.. Oh, Hyne...  
"Dad.. Could I..." "A word..." "Nevermind." Squall hung up.  
Laguna looked at his end of the phone, then looked at Tala.  
"Explain. You have five minutes!" He was panicking, yes indeed. All the guests were here, the band was here. Everyone was here, except for the bride and groom! Tala smirked slightly. "I can explain it all in one word. Seifer."  
---  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again.  
---  
Laguna's left eyebrow twitched as Tala fell silent again. "Seifer? What about Seifer?" Tala once again shrugged. "They're in love, so our wedding is off." "So..." A pause. "Someone's getting married, at least?" Tala nodded. Laguna sagged in relief. Well, the two in question didn't know they were getting married, but she'd fix that. However, Laguna's eyes had narrowed, which worried her. Most people wrote Laguna off as a semi-airhead. However, he had moments of Squall like intensity. "You know, you will have explain all this later." "All what?" "Just how they broke up, you two getting together... Then you're breaking up, and they are together again." Those blue eyes, which usually were alive with warmth and humor, had gone arctic. Tala mentally gulped, and nodded.  
"But for now... the others know of the change in plans?" Tala shook her head. "I don't believe so." "Well, I'll tell them. Dismissed." She rose, and left as quietly as she entered. She needed to tell Seifer before someone else did. And Hyne, what was Squall gonna say?  
---  
"Hello?"  
"Fujin? Is Seifer around?"  
"Asleep. Message?"  
"Tell him to get his lazy ass up. He's marrying Squall..."  
There was a loud clunk as the phone hit the nightstand. Tala winced. A few seconds later, Seifer's husky *I was having a good dream why did you wake me up* voice could be heard. "Seifer..."  
"Here yet not. Wake up, blondie. You gotta tux?"  
"Dunno...." Seifer yawned, then streached. "Uniform?"   
"..Might... Why?"  
"Because you're marrying Squall, and I don't think you'd want to wear my dress." Seifer's mind sort of snapped after that. He heard marry, Squall, and dress. Before the phone slipped from his hand, and once again fell onto the table. Followed by a louder thud. Tala smirked.   
"Seifer, fainted."  
"Take a photo, Fujin.. No one would believe it."  
Laughter from the albino woman. "I agree, no one would. Squall knows of this?"  
For a moment, Tala wondered if Fujin was a mind reader. Then she sighed. "Nope, but I'm about to tell him."  
  
Squall answered the phone, grip tightening when Tala started speaking.  
"What is it?" "Well... it's about today... And.... YouAndSeiferAreGettingMarried, Okay?" "We are?" "..Uh... Yes?" Dialtone.  
~Ah, hell. Damnit, Squall. Why can't you just do the easy thing for once?!~ Tala hung up the phone, racing for his room before he could go seek the still out cold blonde.  
----  
  
Squall had just finished pulling on his boots, when the door to his room swung open. Tala sagged against the frame in relief. "Oh good, you hadn't left..." "I'm about to. What do you want?" He cut her off. Tala sighed, walking in and closing the door behind her without touching it.  
"Squall. I'm sorry for what I did, can you ever forgive me?"  
He turned away from her, trying to steel himself for what he had to say. "I don't know, Tala. I still love you, after everything. Even perhaps, to where I can't marry Seifer..." She blinked. That hadn't been something she was expecting. "But then, at the same time.. I hate you for what you did, and what you caused me to loose."  
She wished she could make him forget these two years. Erase everything that happened and go back in time. And she could do that, but she wouldn't. "Then don't love me anymore, Squall." He blinked, whirling around to face her again. "What? How am I supposed to do that?!"  
"I don't know... But I do know this much. Seifer loves you, Squall. He loves you with all his heart, all his soul. He just never told you, at least not while you were awake, anyway."  
"......" She grabbed his hand, and his eyes closed as he drifted away...  
----  
They were back in Balamb Garden, and Squall saw himself sleeping. It was about an hour or two before dawn. He remembered this night, the first night he and Seifer had been apart since they had gotten together. How hard it had been to fall asleep that night. The doorknob rattled a little as Seifer walked into the room. Dirt and blood were caked all over his jacket and pants, and he walked stiffly. Several cures had been used on him. He shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. Green eyes traced Squall's features, before he spoke softly. "I realized something today, Squall. I love you. Funny what goes through a man's mind as darkness overcomes him. Right before someone brought me back. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you that, even if you didn't tell me the same. So, I'm telling you now... You own my heart."  
He leaned over, lightly kissing Squall before rising to head for the bathroom.   
----  
"I..." Squall paused as he found himself looking into a pair of gold eyes once again. "You love him. I know. He knows. But the question was, did you know?" Squall frowned, as Tala reached up to lightly brush her thumb against his cheek. "Do you, Squall? Do you love him?"  
"I... I do...."  
She smiled, although inside she felt something shatter. "Then, let's get ready...."  
  
------  
Several hours later....  
  
Selphie was watching Seifer pace. He had found his uniform, saving him from a sudden shopping spree with her. She had been disappointed, Seifer would have looked really good in this one tux she had seen while they had gotten their last minute fittings. Irvine came over, holding two glasses of champagne. "So, what do you think of this change?"  
"Seifer and Squall?" He nodded. "It was fate, just like us." He smiled, hugging her tightly. She returned the hug while whispering she loved him. Zell and Rinoa were by the buffet table. Zell was just *looking* at everything, eyes glistening. This table was a beautiful sight. Rinoa nudged him lightly. "More beautiful then me?" She pouted, eyes laughing. Ah, sometimes it sucked to have a girlfriend who could read minds. Zell did his best mock leer. "Nuttin's more beauti-fal then you, babe." They both started giggling. Quistis rolled her eyes at their antics. "Children." She took a sip of her water. Ian laughed, threading his fingers through her loose hair. "You don't always have to be the adult, love." She grinned. "I know, that's why I'm starting the food fight later." He shook his head, then laughed.  
"Hey, hey! There's the priest! And Laguna!" Selphie hopped up and down, quite a feat in heels and a long gown. "It's impolite to point."  
Selphie stuck her tongue out at Quistis, as Laguna tapped a glass to get everyone's attention. "Well, we're about to begin, if everyone will take their seats..."   
The guests went through the large set of doors into the decorated hall. They had decided to stick to the original wedding colors, silver and blue. Right in front of the window. The priest was standing. He was in-between the depictions of Squall and Seifer.  
"I hope that's a good sign." Quistis murmured to Ian as they took their seats. "Everything will be alright, don't worry." He patted her hand, as they sat in the front section. Seifer took his spot to the right of the priest. Fujin stood next to him, and he smiled nervously.   
"Fuu... What if... He doesn't show up?"  
"Rage." She smiled, and he stifled a laugh. He was pretty sure she'd hunt him down. The priest made a motion off to the left, and music started to drift around the guests. The sound of boot heels made everyone turn around, and Seifer looked up sharply.  
  
Instead of Squall, Tala stood at the end of the isle. Seifer scowled. What was the meaning of this? She turned around to glance behind her, and made a beckoning motion. She was speaking, but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. As everyone seemed to stop breathing, she reached out and grabbed hold of whoever was behind her, and dragged him out.  
"Don't make me make a dress appear on you, Squall... c'mon! It's not the end of the world, just the end of single life."  
"I...." "You faced a time consuming weirdo! You can handle this! Now, get a move on it, Seed!" She yanked, and fell backwards as Squall gave up his deathgrip on the door. They fell together, Squall landing on top of her. "Great going, Squall. Is that how you..." "Shut up!" He pushed himself up and off, then helped her up. She grinned wryly, and took his hand. "You'll be alright, Squall. Don't worry. Remember? He loves you."  
Tala led him down the isle, her gaze locked on Seifer. Squall was looking down at the tips of his polished boots. Although he would die before admitting it, nerves had hit him bad. Instead of wearing the tux they had picked out, he was also dressed in his Seed uniform. A white rose was pinned his lapel. Tala had told him couldn't carry a bouquet.. that would have looked all wrong. When they arrived before the priest, he straightened his glasses.  
"Riiiight...." Tala tried to smile, but her defense was finally breaking. Instead, she turned to Seifer, and reached out her hand. He blinked at her, then accepted it. She squeezed his slightly, then placed Squall's within his. "I'm giving him to you, Seifer. Take good care of him, or else you'll answer to me, understand?" Something passed between the two of them, everyone sensed it. Seifer nodded. "I will."  
She stepped forward, and kissed him on the cheek, then did the same to Squall. "Hyne bless you both, your love and this bond." She then took off before anyone could see her break down.  
The priest blinked as the two boys turned to him. He cleared his throat, then started. It was all somewhat blurry to Seifer, until the priest mentioned rings. He groaned. He hadn't thought about them, but Laguna saved the day. "Here." He nudged the blonde, a gold ring held in his fingers. Seifer blinked. Laguna had never removed his wedding band, though Raine had been dead for at least fifteen years. Yet now, he was giving it to Seifer. "She would have wanted it this way, I think..."  
Selphie sniffed loudly. Then Irvine did. Seifer accepted the ring, mouthing thank you because no words could come out. He held it up for a moment, then looked at Squall who had been very mute so far. Green met blue, as Seifer waited for something to show him that he should do this. He loved Squall with all his heart, but he didn't know if Squall still felt the same. "Seifer.. Do you promise to love and cherish...." It wavered in and out, until the priest cleared his throat. Seifer's gaze flew back to him. "Do you?" "Do..I do! Yes, I do!" He took Squall's hand, and nervously slipped the ring onto his finger. "I promise to ah... well..." He scowled. "Screw it. I love you. I promise to never leave you again, I promise to need and want you for the rest of my life. Your heart I'll protect with my own.... I promise you everything."  
Another loud sniffle, except only this time even Squall turned to glance at the source of it. Zell was rubbing his eyes, while Rinoa rubbed his back soothingly. Seifer smirked. Count on ol' chicken-wuss to break the tension. The priest smiled, turning to Squall. "And you, Squall... do you..." Now it was Seifer's turn to look down, and everyone waited for what Squall would say.   
~What did you tell me earlier? You said...~  
"I do." Seifer looked up. Everyone leaned forward. "I love you as well, Seifer. When you weren't in my life, I was only half of who I should I have been. You complete me.. And I promise never to forget you or our love." He had slipped off the Griever ring, and now placed it on Seifer's finger. "I give you my heart, in return..." "I give you mine..." Seifer finished. Squall chuckled softly. "I already had it..."  
Seifer's eyes widened, how could he have known? He had been asleep, Seifer had been sure of it! "Now, does anyone have any objections as to why I should not pronounce them.... uh, married?"  
Everyone waited, and Seifer was sure he'd suddenly see Tala marching down the isle screaming stop. However, nothing happened. The priest smiled as he glanced at the couple before him. Although he'd never had a wedding where the ex bride gave the groom to another, it had been oddly sweet. "Well, since no one's yelled stop, I now pronounce you... Husband and Husband. You may kiss the groom."  
---  
If the dream you dream ain't what it seems...  
Just look into my eyes...  
You won't ever have to say goodbye...  
---  
Seifer pulled Squall to him, green eyes clashing with silver. For a moment, this felt like it was a dream. And when he woke up, Squall would be gone again. Squall tilted his head quizzically to the side, and gave him a slight smile. Seifer leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips as though to assure himself that this wasn't a dream.   
As he pulled back, Squall had arched one eyebrow. He frowned as Squall shook his head slightly, then blinked when Squall pulled him down for one of those "soul searing, I'm claiming you forever" type of kisses.   
---  
I'm just praying, you hear me saying...  
I'd be there if the sun refused to shine...  
As the night gets colder I will be your shoulder...  
I give you my heart until death us do part...  
Every day, every moment, forever...  
---  
The priest if he didn't know better - would have sworn that the blonde was purring as Squall gently tapered off the kiss. He smiled lazily at Seifer. "So, I'm not dreaming." "No...." seifer agreed.  
Selphie whooped, nearly hopping up from her seat. "Alright, Squall! Knew you had it in you!!" The others were doing their best not to start laughing.  
---  
Cause when the love is strong the feeling's never gone...  
There's nothing wrong in trying to realize...  
You won't ever have to say goodbye...  
---   
Tala rose from her spot in the back, studying Squall for a moment. He looked so happy; happy in a way she never could have made him. She smiled sadly, whispering goodbye before leaving the Hall.  
  
---  
A/n- The End! I promise! :) I hope everyone is happy with the way it turned out, and it wasn't too predictable. -_- So now, Squall and Seifer get to live happily ever after... evil grin Kidding, kidding. ducks any objects chucked at her Once again, thank you to everyone that's reviewed, or at least read all this stuff. ^^;; As always, please let me know what you think.. And the drill is: Square owns them, except for two. Lyrics are taken from Billy Idol's "White Wedding", and Def Leppard's "Goodbye."  



End file.
